


Why Scott Loves Stiles

by orphan_account



Series: Why Scott Loves Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short, somewhat-related one shots about why Scott loves Stiles. Read them and see how you like it. I'm going to try and keep them all under 500 words to challenge myself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Reason #10: Because Stiles cares about Scott. Even if he still has a school project to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, somewhat-related one shots about why Scott loves Stiles. Read them and see how you like it. I'm going to try and keep them all under 500 words to challenge myself.

Scott glared heatedly at the couple beside him. 

Alright, so maybe Derek and Stiles weren’t a couple at all but they were sure acting like it. Derek, that smug bastard, had his arm resting on one side of Stiles’ shoulder. He sunk further down into the couch, hoping it would swallow him up and no longer have to deal with his feelings for Stiles. Stiles, his best friend! Why couldn’t it have been Allison or Lydia or even Isaac?

“Hey Scotty, what’s with the grumpy face?” Stiles gazed at him curiously.

“No, it’s nothing. I’m just beat from today’s practice,” he lied. Stiles didn’t seem fully convinced but nevertheless, he just smiled back at his best friend before returning to his conversation with Isaac.

Oh, that’s why. That’s why Scott was in love with Stiles and not with anyone else. Stiles was always just there for him, caring about him when no one seemed to notice. Even when he was still the asthmatic geek that no one wanted to talk to, Stiles was looking out for him. He knows that even now, Stiles carries an inhaler with him in his car and in his backpack for Scott. Just in case, he said. 

When he was still human and got sick, he remembered Stiles made him chicken noodle soup. It seemed so long ago now, even thought it’s only been a year. Sometimes, he wished that he’d get just a little sick so that he can feel Stiles’ hand brush against his forehead. But that would be too weird.

A nudge on his shoulder dragged him out of his thoughts. “Scott? Come on buddy, time to go home.” Stiles said. 

He wordlessly stood up and nodded to the rest of the pack.

“We still need to talk about the project tomorrow, Stiles,” Erica drawled lazily from her perch on the other sofa.

“I better not do all the work, blondie. Or I’m going to hide wolfsbane in your make up purse,” Stiles threatened playfully. “Scott, will help me, right wolf bestie?” Scott just nodded along.

“Alright all, see ya!” Stiles said as they walked out.

“Why did we leave so early?” Scott asked as he got in the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep, Roscoe.

“You looked a little upset and tired, so I thought we’d go back to my place and play some Call of Duty instead. Derek’s brooding is probably starting to get to you, huh?” Stiles laughed at his own joke, with Scott chortling a little bit. This was why he loved Stiles.

“I’ll even make that soup you like. I think this day is a day for chicken noodle soup!” Stiles declared as he sped out of the driveway.

Yup, this was why Scott loved Stiles (Well, there’s many more reasons but there’s just too many to think about).


	2. Reason #34: Because Stiles is all his. He said so himself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott acts like the possessive werewolf he is on the first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sinner_ofLA for requesting this! 
> 
> Sorry it's not perfect. I wrote it on the subway, okay? LOL I hope this is what you were expecting :D ENJOY!

It was only the first day of school and the student population was already looking at Stiles like he was a piece of meat. So Scott, being the awesome best friend he is, decided that he was going to take it upon himself to make sure that the high school population doesn't jump his poor best friend. 

Between the running from insane wolves and the hiding from even more insane Hunters, of course it was inevitable that Stiles gained some muscles and became fitter. Okay, the others became more fit too, but Scott couldn’t care less. And with the pack training forced on them by Derek, well that was the cherry on top on Stiles’ transformation from an awkward teen to a scrumptious hunk. Uh, according to Lydia.

Scott already knew Stiles was attractive, even when he was still lanky and all he wore was plaid and baggy jeans. Stiles still wore plaid and baggy jeans but now… it looks hotter. Er, according to some random girls he overheard.

He shadowed Stiles all day, unknown to his friend, looking warningly at everyone and anyone who dared to even try and make a pass at Stiles. And no, he wasn’t growling like a wolf most of the morning thank you very much. 

\--

By lunchtime, everyone has heard of Stiles and his scary shadow, aka Scott McCall. No one dared to go near Stiles—except for some of Scott and Stiles’ circle of friends— in fear of finding themselves in a really scary situation. There were even some people who could swear his eyes flashed red whenever they tried to get close. 

Whether it was stupidity or bravery, the rest of the student population certainly tried to get close. And all of them certainly failed.

\--  
It was now after school, so Scott and Stiles were doing their usual after-school activity: Playing video games

Because screw homework.

"You know, Scotty, I heard something from Lydia today."

"Oh?" Scott responded casually.

"Yeah.” Stiles turned towards Scott. “She said that there was a wolf sneaking around at school today, scaring people away from me. Did you really make poor Jacob almost pee his pants?" Stiles asked with amusement in his voice. 

Scott continued to play, not saying anything. Jacob was totally eye-raping Stiles so he deserved it. So did the other five guys but he decided not to mention that.

"You already got me buddy, so you don't have to act like an ass."

Yeah but not in the way I want...Scott thought morosely. 

“Wanna bet on that?” Stiles grinned mischievously. 

“Bet on wha—” The scent of pine filled his nose before he felt a soft pair of lips on his. 

"See? I'm already yours," Stiles stated as if it was the most obvious and simplest thing in the world. “No need for a ‘Scott the caveman’ act. Nice try, though.”

"Mine?" Scott asked uncertainly, his arms already wrapping around his best (boy)friend. 

"All yours Scotty."


	3. Reason #35: Because Scott isn’t the only one who gets jealous; Stiles gets jealous too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sinner_ofLA who requested it. I hope it's to your liking and thanks for the idea! Lord knows I'm challenged in the creative department... xD
> 
> 499 words. Mission accomplished.

It was bad enough that Scott played around with their pack, but did he really have to bond with the other pack so much too? He would’ve played ‘wrestling’ with Scott anytime, too, if he asked!

Though the last time they did that, they got really carried away…Thank god his dad makes so much noise when he opens the door. 

And okay, so right now they weren’t exactly playing wrestling. They were just shoving each other playfully and joking around like most teenagers (and werewolves) do.

And he knew that it was to ensure inter-pack relationships. But he hardly thought it was necessary for that girl—that bitch—to have her hands squeezing Scott’s thigh. Last time he checked, he was the only person allowed to put his hands so close to Scott’s junk. 

The girl yelped as she slipped on the log she was sitting on. Scott, the oblivious and adorable puppy he is, helped the poor, clumsy girl up, where she proceeded to hug the wolf tightly, as if he did her some great big favour and only way she could repay Scott to choke him with her boobs. Stiles started to fume in his seat. 

Suddenly, the whole log broked down, where Scott fell this time, making the girl trip on the mud around the log. Derek looked at him in a mix of amusement and warning. Stiles shrugged in response. Stiles was part of their pack, sure. And he might be their druid-in-training but that didn’t mean he needed to play nice.

He couldn’t hear what Scott and the girl were talking but he was fairly certain it was about him, what with the way the girl was looking at him warily. The neighbouring pack looked at him curiously while his pack (those traitors) looked like they were holding in their laughter.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at them. They were so getting it tomorrow at school. They’re lucky his Scotty was looking at him with puppy eyes on full blast.

\--

“Stiles?” Scott called to his best (boy)friend. 

“Scotty?” the druid called back. It was later that night and they were having one of their sleepovers/makeout session/video game nights.

“What’d you think of the other pack today?” the wolf asked slowly, hopping onto bed besides Stiles. The druid gave him a look of exasperation. “You didn’t have to be so mean you know.” Scott reprimanded, referring to the many incidents he harassed the girl.

“That girl was practically climbing all over your lap!” Stiles defended. “I should’ve locked her in a circle of mountain ash…” he mumbled.

Scott frowned disapprovingly.

Stiles rolled on top of Scott and stared down at him, straddling the wolf on his chest. “You don’t like it when people at school were look at me right?” Scott nodded slowly.

“Well I don’t like it when girls are all over your studly body because you’re all mine, buddy. You got that?” Stiles demanded.. Scott looked up at him dazedly.

“Aye, aye captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And please give me some more ideas about why Scott loves Stiles :)


	4. Reason #65: Because as Scott wanted the tattoo so much, Stiles is permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by [eliza01](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza01) sometime ago but I got sidetracked. But now it is complete and I hope I delivered what you wanted properly!
> 
> The prompt is the name of the chapter, by the way. Enjoy!

“I want the wolf one.” Scott snatched the badass wolf tattoo from Stiles’ hand, ignoring the other boy’s protest.

“But I wanted the wolf too!” Stiles groaned. Scott looked at him with a pout. “Fine, fine. I guess you can have it.” Stiles could never resist his best friend and Scott took advantage of that fact.

Scott grinned at him brightly. “Sweet!” 

“When you get a tattoo next time, it better be my name on a freaking heart.” Stiles demanded as he shuffled through the remaining temporary tattoos he got, frowning when he found nothing he liked. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Scott said, already distracted from admiring the tattoo design. He peeled off the plastic sheet covering the adhesive and stuck it on the back of his hand. 

“Here.” Stiles swiped his tongue across Scott’s hand, coating the paper sheet with his spit.

“Stiles! That’s gross!” Scott groaned but didn’t bother to pull away. 

“Greenburg said it’ll stay longest that way,” Stiles explained. “I wish we could get real tattoos.” He sighed.

“This one.” Scott pulled out a tattoo of a batman logo from his back pocket and put it on Stiles hand, licking it the same way his friend did. Stiles didn’t flinch.

“We look cool with a tattoo.” The 13-year-olds grinned at each other. 

\--

“You can’ t get a tattoo.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“If Derek can get one, then I sure as hell am getting one too,” Scott retorted with determination.

“Let me rephrase that. You are not allowed to paint over your skin, especially not those biceps.” Stiles punctuated each word with a kiss on Scott’s lips while he straddled the wolf. “And sourwolf nearly got killed because of his tattoos.”

“Didn’t you used to think that tattoos were cool?” Scott countered with a pout.

“Oh my god, that was before witches terrorized the town with cursed tattoos.” Stiles replied. Scott just looked at him pleadingly. Stiles will not give up on this argument; no matter how much power Scott was putting in his pout. 

Stiles climbed off of Scott. “Fine.” He mumbled, though the resignation and disappointment was clear in his voice. “Do what you want.” The boy climbed through his window and jumped, the wind carrying him.

Scott didn’t enjoy the feeling of winning that argument.

\--

“I didn’t get it.” Scott stated.

“What?” Stiles asked in irritation and a little bit of confusion.

“The tattoo. I didn’t get it.” Scott began. “I was only gonna get it because you said tattoos were cool and it was gonna be your name in a heart. Awesome, right? But then the witch thing happened and now you hate tattoos—“ Scott paused to take a breath. He looked up to see Stiles looking surprised. 

“But I’d rather have you with me forever than a stupid tattoo.” He smiled tentatively.

Scott sported a hickey at his neck that lasted two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Tattoos are cool. Please send me more prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these short ficlets of Stiles and Scott being adorable. Ugh, Skittles just make my teeth rot.
> 
> Send me a prompt for this series at shunsukekun.tumblr.com or just leave them down in the comments! Help this weirdo be a better writer :)


End file.
